Chemicals React
by futureM.E. I luv M.E. Warner
Summary: A little Songfic to the song By ALY and AJ


-1**A/N I heard this song By aly and aj and I knew that I loved it! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer/I don't own the show, and I don't even own the song. The song is called Chemicals React By Aly and AJ. Some of my favorite singers**

**You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast  
**

She could not hate herself any more than now. She had asked for a transfer this afternoon, after the warehouse incident. It hurt as if a thousand knifes struck her heart, that she was going to leave him. She turned her head to the photo on her bed side table. It was a picture of her and Elliot together one night. His hand snaked around her waist, and her head on his shoulders. But that was passed. It just wasn't the same anymore. That's when she realized it. She loved him. More than anything. They mustn't have known that. If they had he wouldn't have expected her to take the shot.

Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react

She felt her self picking up the picture, tracing the photo of her best friend, the love of her life. He knew her better than she knew herself. He was like a walking PDA. He reminded her of dates, times, birthdays, cases, parties, and everything else she needed to know. This was the first time she noticed it. When their eyes met and he said that they couldn't be partners anymore. She noticed the tears stirring in her dark velvety brown eyes, and allowed them to fall when needed. She couldn't leave him. She had loved him.**  
**

**you make me feel out of my element  
like I'm drifting out to the sea  
like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
makin' it harder to breathe **

we cannot deny, how we feel inside  
we cannot deny

She studied the picture carefully, looking it over. She then took it out of the frame, turning it over. On the back was her love's handwriting. "Olivia, thank you for being my best friend, and being there for me, -Elliot." Olivia suddenly proved herself wrong. She could hate herself even more. Now she couldn't be there for him. She placed the picture back into the frame just as she heard her buzzer. "Hello," she answered in a sobbing voice. "Olivia, open up," came a familiar voice. "Elliot?"

**Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in the moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react **

Olivia let him up and opened her door.

"Olivia why?" Elliot said, his bright blue eyes redder than usual.

"I'm sorry Elliot, I'm sorry I did something that stupid, and I'm sorry if you think I want to leave you," Olivia said, breaking down and crying. Elliot caught her as she fell, and led her back into the living room.

"Olivia, don't cry please," Elliot said stroking her golden brown hair. Olivia cried quietly into his arms, and sobbed where he could barely hear it,

"I don't want to lose you Elliot." Elliot looked down at her and answered back,

"I don't want to lose you Either."

**kaleidoscope of colors  
turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
shining down on both of us  
don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...) **

"I hate myself so bad right now Elliot. I regret everything I did, you have a right to hate me," Olivia said, looking up at him. Elliot lifted her chin so his eyes could meet hers,

"Olivia Serena Benson, I could never hate you. You're one of the only things I have left in my life. And I don't want to see you go. Let alone hate you. I Could never hate you Olivia. I-I love you."

**  
were you right, was I wrong  
were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
**

"Oh Elliot I love you too," Olivia said crying harder, and Elliot pulled her close. As she lay there in his arms, she thought about how lucky she was to have him. To have everything she needed right there in front of her. She forgot about this afternoon, and all her attention turned to right now. The moment when Elliot looked at her, and their lips met for the first time. His arm went around the small of her back, and one arm on her shoulder, pulling her closer. She placed her hands on the back of his neck, and pulled his face to melt his lips into hers.

**  
we lived  
we loved  
we hurt  
we joked  
we're right  
we're wrong  
we're weak  
we're strong  
we lived to love **

Everything was falling into place. It was hard to believe that the Olivia just 20 minutes ago, was now with the love of her life. She felt like melting into a puddle on the floor as she stayed in Elliot's warm, strong embrace. It was everything she needed in life. Everything she wanted. It finally happened. The love she was waiting for finally came, and the Chemicals finally reacted.

**but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
watch the chemicals react  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react**

A/N Thank you for taking the time to read my story.Read and review!Toodles!


End file.
